


El suave roce de sus dedos

by Pao_Araceli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pao_Araceli/pseuds/Pao_Araceli
Summary: Hace años que Link no celebra la navidad, aunque nunca dejo de gustarle.A petición de Sidon, Link le acompaña a la aldea Rito en busca de un presente para su padre, sin embargo, Sidon no es el único que planea sorprender a alguien con un regalo esa navidad.





	El suave roce de sus dedos

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico uno de mis trabajos en esta plataforma. Pronto, espero traer los demás.
> 
> Por lo pronto les traigo un pequeño One-shot navideño... un poco atrasado XD

La nieve que caía en su ropa lentamente iba acumulándose, convirtiéndose lentamente en agua, terminando por humedecer la tela un poco, por suerte la túnica que llevaba puesta era los suficientemente gruesa para un clima como aquel, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera un escalofrió de vez en cuando por el intenso viento que helado, les daba de frente haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen debido al frio. El invierno era un poco duro en aquella región y la nieve que usualmente se mantenía en la cordillera Hebra se había extendido más allá de esta.

El aire soplaba con fuerza, era impresionante la cantidad de nieve que descendía del cielo haciendo que la vista se tronara un poco borrosa, Link estaba un poco preocupado por su acompañante debido al extremo clima, esa zona ya era fría en un día como cualquier otro, pero esta vez parecía haberse multiplicado. Era una temperatura muy baja para para un Zora.

“¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?” – pregunto Link

De no tener puestos sus guantes, estaba seguro de que sus articulaciones se volverían rígidas y Sidon jamás entendería sus palabras.

-No te preocupes mi amigo, ¡soy resistente! – exclamo Sidon mostrando la fuerza en su brazo – Pero gracias por acompañarme a pesar del mal clima - dijo Sidon sonriendo un poco apenado

“No es problema” – respondió Link con sus manos

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir conmigo – confesó – con la restauración Hyrule y los deberes reales que te mantienen ocupado… hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –

Link asintió de acuerdo con él. A Sidon no le había costado mucho convencer al rubio de acompañarlo, a ambos les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos y luego de la liberación de Hyrule de la maldad de Ganon, no habían hecho más que trabajar para acabar con los monstruos restantes y lograr que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Realmente estoy feliz por este viaje –

“Igual yo” – señaló seguido de una sonrisa – “y dime, ¿para qué querías ver a Teba? – pregunto Link realmente curioso

-Oh, eso – Sidon sonrió mientras sacaba un paquete de la pequeña alforja que llevaba

Lentamente, Sidon abrió el paquete que se encontraba envuelto con algunos retazos de tela mostrándole el contenido de este. Había unas cuantas plumas de distintos tamaños y colores, todas igual de bellas.

“Son hermosas” – dijo Link sin dejar de mirarlas totalmente hipnotizado

-Teba prometió ayudarme a reunir algunas plumas para el obsequio de mi padre – explicó

“Creí que en el Dominio Zora no se festejaba la navidad” – las manos de Link se movieron con maestría

-No lo hacíamos, pero decidimos que ya que el dominio ha abierto sus puertas a los extranjeros nuevamente debíamos intentar abrirnos a nuevas tradiciones también por lo que… si no es mucha molestia… te agradecería que me contaras un poco más sobre “Navidad” – pidió un tanto apenado

“Te contare todo lo que se” -

La tarde avanzo lentamente mientras recorrían el camino de vuelta hacia la región Zora, pronto debían de buscar un lugar donde acampar pues la noche estaba por caer y era peligroso andar por ahí a obscuras. Tendrían que levantarse muy temprano mañana en la mañana pues de seguir al mismo ritmo que llevaban ahora, llegarían mañana al mediodía, justo para la fiesta navideña organizada por Muzu, tal y como estaba planeado.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran un lugar adecuado para establecer el campamento. Sidon se encargó de colocar las tiendas mientras que Link, como siempre, era el encargado del fuego y por ende la comida.

\- ¿Sabes? – Sidon llamo su atención – aun no logro comprender como es que eres tan buen cocinero, ni siquiera los cocineros reales pueden igualar tus artes culinarias – dijo con ademanes exagerados, halagando al muchacho

“Gracias” – respondió apenado ante tal cumplido – “es por todos mis viajes, a donde quiera que voy, me gusta aprender un poco de cocina… disfruto haciéndolo” – agrego un tanto avergonzado, sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo

-Me alegra que entre tantas responsabilidades que llevas sobre tus hombros… encuentres algo que te distraiga – dijo con sinceridad

Sidon sabía que ser el héroe de Hyrule era una carga muy pesada para un muchacho como Link, un noble guerrero de gran corazón, que no se dejaba doblegar por nada y enfrentaba su destino con la frente en alto, era por esa misma razón que lo admiraba tanto y quizás, si era sincero… era la razón por la que aquel pequeño muchacho le gustaba.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el breve toque de sus dedos sobre su brazo, sintió un pequeño escalofrió ante tal sensación pues las manos de Link, un poco rasposas por la dura vida que había llevado; se encontraban heladas debido a que se había quitado los guantes para preparar la cena.

“¿Estas bien?” – preguntó el hyliano

-Por supuesto – respondió Sidon con la sonrisa más grande que pudo

Link asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar un cuenco de su alforja y servir un poco de sopa, hizo ademan de soplar para enfriarla y le entrego el plato a Sidon incitándolo a probar.

\- ¡Esta delicioso! ¡Lo sabía!, Link eres el mejor cocinero de todo Hyrule – exclamo Sidon totalmente encantado con el sabor – Desearía tenerte siempre en el dominio si con eso puedo probar de tu comida todo el tiempo-

Sidon no lo noto, pero las mejillas de Link se habían vuelto de un rojo tan intenso como el de su piel. Apenado bajo la cabeza intentando regular sus emociones para evitar ser descubierto sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando la mano de Sidon le tomo del mentón forzándole a levantar la mirada.

-No te avergüences ante los cumplidos, levanta la cabeza con orgullo… – dijo antes de colocar una de las plumas que Teba le diese; sobre el cabello de Link – y sonríe – agregó sin poder evitar que su pulgar acariciara la mejilla del chico

“Gracias” – respondió nuevamente ante los elogios del hombre frente a el

-No hay de que – dijo este antes de que ambos comenzaran a comer

Poco a poco las estrellas fueron tomando su lugar en el cielo iluminado todo a su paso. Link admiro el cielo estrellado con asombro, aun le sorprendía lo bello que podía verse el cielo en esas fechas… cada invierno, cada navidad, había pasado solo las festividades, la navidad nunca tuvo mucho valor para él, sobre todo cuando no recordaba nada de su vida antes de despertar cien años después.

Pero ahora, con Sidon sentado ahí a un lado suyo, no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado por pasar aquella fecha tan especial con él, a quien Link consideraba un ser querido, alguien que no podía faltar en su vida. Sin pensarlo llevo una de sus manos a la pluma que antes Sidon le colocara, era un regalo… miro a Sidon detalladamente antes de decidirse.

Sin que el Zora lo esperara, Link paso los brazos por el cuello del más alto y le abrazo con fuerza sorprendiéndole, aprovechando su quietud, recargo la cabeza sobre los rojos hombros de Sidon sintiendo la suave textura de sus escamas.

\- ¿Link? – preguntó atónito 

-Shhh – le calló con un pequeño sonido

Sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos a estas alturas, Link comenzó a dibujar sobre el hombro de Sidon quien creyó que se trataba de algunos garabatos realizados por la vergüenza de la situación, más conforme avanzaban aquellos dibujos sobre su piel, se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran letras que formaban una oración.

_“Aun no te he dado mi regalo”_

Decía aquella frase plasmada sobre su hombro, sin saber que decir ante aquello, comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello del hyliano que no había movido su cabeza de donde la recargase antes.

-No es necesario que me des nada, el solo pasar tiempo contigo es un regalo para mí – confesó con las mejillas un tanto rojas

_“Quiero hacerlo”_

Trazo nuevamente, Sidon noto que la punta de las orejas de Link comenzaba a ponerse roja, ¿que era aquello que le hacía ponerse así? Se preguntó. Sin embargo, la pregunta fue respuesta en poco tiempo pues cuando menos lo espero, los labios del rubio se encontraban sobre los suyos.

Al instante, todo ruido de la noche desapareció para ellos, lo único que podían escuchar era el acelerado latir del corazón contrario, todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron y tan solo disfrutaron del momento que sin saberlo habían esperado durante mucho tiempo.

La falta de aire se hizo presente lo que los obligo a separarse, la mirada de Sidon era intensa y reflejaba muchas de sus emociones mientras que la de Link no se quedaba atrás, el profundo azul de sus ojos revelaba todo aquello que Sidon necesitaba saber en ese momento, aun así le fue confirmado cuando Link le abrazo nuevamente y con el suave roce de sus dedos sobre su piel trazo las palabras que Sidon tanto esperaba saber.

_“Te quiero”_

-Y yo a ti – respondió Sidon susurrando en la puntiaguda oreja que nuevamente se tornó de color escarlata

De pronto un pequeño pitido proveniente de la tableta Sheika les saco de su ensimismamiento, Link sabiendo de que se trataba dejo escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios antes de mirar a Sidon a los ojos y con sus manos, un tanto temblorosas por tantas emociones, comenzó a formar la frase que hace años había dejado de utilizar.

“Feliz Navidad” – dijo Link mientras sonreía

-Feliz Navidad – respondió Sidon devolviendo la sonrisa 

 

 


End file.
